


Much Needed Vacation

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy takes Adam on a mini-vacation, with Monte's girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Needed Vacation

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Much Needed Vacation

"Oh, my god, I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Adam moaned.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, it's not going to be that bad. You've got your disguise on, it's in the middle of the week, the park won't be that crowded. The girls are on vacation and Monte and Lisa need a bit of a break. It's only one day at Disneyland, besides, you love Disneyland."

"I know, but can you imagine if someone sees us?"

Tommy shrugged. "So don't go. I can handle the girls by myself."

"No, I promised you I'd go. What time are Monte and Lisa dropping them off?"

The doorbell rang. Tommy looked at him, his cheeks pinking up. "Um, now?"

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess you better get the door then."

Tommy smiled at him and ran for the door. As Adam stood there, he could hear the excited chattering of the girls from the doorway. It wasn't that he didn't love Monte's girls, he adored them, and Tommy was right, he loved Disneyland. And at the start he'd thought this was an excellent idea, but then reality had set in and he was starting to wonder.

His face lit up, though, when Ariel and Aurora bounded into the room shouting, "Uncle Adam!"

Monte, Lisa, and Tommy quickly followed, Lisa in deep conversation with Tommy about the girls and how to handle things if an emergency came up. She handed Tommy two pink backpacks, she and Monte kissed the girls goodbye and then they were out the door.

"All right, girls. Hit the bathroom and we'll head to the park."

Ariel and Aurora raced off to Tommy's bathroom and Adam pulled Tommy into a hug. "Okay, you were right, this is gonna be a good day. They are so excited."

Tommy smiled. "I know. You know this means we'll have to ride all those kiddie rides, right?"

"I know, I'm good with that. I like the Peter Pan ride."

Tommy snorted. "You would."

Adam hit his arm. "Hey!"

Tommy rubbed his arm and shot Adam a mock glare. Any further discussion was halted when the girls came bounding out of the bathroom. Adam and Tommy bundled them into the car, strapped them into the booster seats in the back and headed off to the park. They spent the day riding all the rides in Fantasyland more than once, in fact they rode It's a Small World so many times that Adam threatened to start making up dirty lyrics to the music. Tommy had protested and the girls had made faces.

Monte had arranged for them to have lunch at Sleeping Beauty's Castle which the girls enjoyed a great deal, as several Disney Princesses visited their table and Tommy took pictures for them. For once, Adam wasn't the one being asked to sign autographs and when he leaned back in his chair, his arm over the back of Tommy's chair, he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Tommy nudged him.

Adam leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm thinking that maybe this vacation thing isn't too bad."

Tommy laughed and then rested his head on Adam's shoulder as they watched the girls talk animatedly with Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Adam dropped his hand down onto Tommy's shoulder and squeezed. He kissed the top of his head whispering, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The girls ran them ragged the rest of the day. They ended it with dinner at the Blue Bayou restaurant inside the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. They ended up carrying the girls back to the car and they were fast asleep before Tommy had even pulled out of the parking lot. Adam reached over and squeezed his thigh.

Tommy turned to look at him.

"You were right, it was a good day. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hope Monte and Lisa's day was just as good."

"Yeah, me, too. They definitely needed a vacation themselves. It was nice of you to offer."

Tommy shrugged. "Monte's been good to me."

Adam lifted his hand and rubbed his knuckles down Tommy's cheek. "I'll be good to you after we get them in bed."

"Promise?"

"Oh, yeah."

Tommy laughed softly and pressed on the accelerator a little bit more.

  
 ****

The End


End file.
